


Stuck in a Hornets Nest

by XxBloodySulfurxX



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood, Coughing, General insanity, Hoody ( Marble Hornets ), Marble Hornets - Freeform, Marbles Hornets from the POV of Alex, Masky ( Marble Hornets ), Other, Seizures, This boy needs loves so I'm doing this, Violence, maybe a bit of ship?, tagging is hard, updates whenever i can, who knows 030
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBloodySulfurxX/pseuds/XxBloodySulfurxX
Summary: His head pounded, like a constant wrecking ball knocking down his common sense.Everything was a blurry haze, it's going so fast that he can't focus on one thing at once.It's all too much, he's hanging on the edge. He doesn't want to do this, but what say doeshe have in the matter when up against a being of supernatural powers?
Kudos: 10





	1. He walked in

**Author's Note:**

> Marble Hornets but set in the POV of Alex Kralie. No doubt he went through some suffering too behind the cameras.

Everything was neat and in place, Alex made sure as he straightens the papers and made sure the pen wouldn't roll off the desk. Today was the day of auditions for Marble Hornets, a day Alex eagerly awaited each and every day. Writing then re-writing the script, thirty times over before settling on what caught his eye the most. His confidence was high in his work, surely this was his best work yet he reminded himself. 

He trotted over to the camera, which was resting on a table in the middle of room, making sure it's angle was directed at the seated area where the interested person would sit. He excitedly sat and waited, leg bouncing and hands clasped together.

And waited.

_And waited._

It had been about half the day and eight hours since the auditions opened, and yet, no one had arrived. He was disappointed for sure, something he worked on oh so hard was a flop. He sat down, in front of the camera and slumped, he contemplated just packing up for the day. Footsteps echoed down the empty halls, he perked up but only presumed it was some staff of the building. He glanced over as the steps grew louder, a slight ringing in his ear. He lifted his head as Brian entered, a slight wave as his hand. "Hey." Alex said, rolling the chair over to behind the table, simultaneously moving off the cameras screen. "Hey, Alex!" a response back by Brian as he gazed down at the table with the stack of scripts resting neatly there.

"Am I late for the audition?" Brian gestured to the table which held the scripts. "No, you're actually just in time. I was about to pack up, but uh, we can still fit you in." "Were there a lot of other people today?" Brian said with a gesture towards the note pad which would have been used to record down the information of those who auditioned "Uh, there was some competition. Uh, if you'd just wanna grab a script off the top there and have a seat." it was a lie and he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth. "Man it is coold outside today." Brian commented as he sat down. Alex then instructed Brian through the script, feeding him his lines.

It just a short bit of time once they finished, "Just on your way out if you can write your name and email address on that little pad over, and if you get the part I'll be sure to let you know!" Alex spoke from behind the camera, watch as Brian walked over and took the pen, writing his info as he was told. "Hey, you ready to go?" though not directed to Alex, but someone else that was just out there door, whom replied with a quiet "Yeah." Alex sat up at this "Who's that?" he questioned "Uh, that's my buddy Tim. Uh, we were just gonna get dinner after this." "Does he wanna try out?" the pen clicked as Brian finished, lifting his head with a confused and thoughtful expression "Uhhh, not really know if that's his thing, you know." then turning to look at Tim who hid just outside the lip of the doorway.

"Ask him, see if he wants to audition." setting the pen down Brian turn towards Tim "Hey, Tim. Wanna try out?" there was silence before that aforementioned man spoke up "Nah, no, I don't think so. I don't really-" "Come on it's easy," Brian interjected "if I could do you could do it. Come onnnn." Tim tilted his head back and let out a stiff breath before shifting pass Brian "Ok." Going through the same, yet highly more awkward, process of directing Tim. "And if you would just put your name under Brians over over there, uh, I will be in touch with you guys soon." Tim got up, sliding over the script to Alex before walking over to the pad and doing the same as Brian, whom spoke up "Hey, Alex. We're gonna go get dinner after this, wanna join?"

Alex sat up and walked back onto screen over to the table where the other two men were. "No, I'm fine. You know, I got to pack up all this stuff, I don't know how long that's gonna take." he said while setting the two scripts back in the pile, leveling them out before walking back behind screen to put them in his bag. "We can wait." Brian suggested "No, you guys go ahead. I don't wanna hold you up. Uh, I got auditions to go through. I found this one place where I wanna get some B-roll stuff cause y'know, you can never get get too early of a start on this kind of thing." shifting his hands in his pockets, striding over to Brian. "Alright man, sounds good." Brian smiled, shaking out his hand which Alex gladly accepted. "Take it easy, Alex." "You too." he gazed turned to Tim who simply said "Nice to meet you." before walking out with Brian in suit. 

Alex watched idly for a moment before disappearing behind camera. Which he then shut off and packed with the rest of his stuff before leaving the building and walking on his way home.


	2. The Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is all here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more bad writing, enjoy!  
> I'm sorry it's short, I'm not one for writing long detailed chapters!  
> \- Joseph

The days following the auditions have been smooth and consistent. Alex has managed himself to get a cast of a few people, a small cast but nevertheless a cast  
that can get a decent amount of work done. Setting up dates and times to work with peoples schedules was the first point in task, the next being setting them up in which  
job they're going to be doing. The first day was more of a warm up then filming, Alex guiding them along their lines everyone got settled into their roles. At least the best they can.

Alex went home after that first session, he's excited, something that he put all his time and effort into was finally into pre-production. After a drive back home, Alex stood just before his door and shoved his hand into his pants pocket, fishing out his keys and unlocking the front door before walking in then promptly shutting it behind him. He shrugged off his bag, setting it on the kitchen table as he walked by, heading straight to the his room. He let out a long sigh, he wasn't upset, far from it. He can feel adrenaline pump through him as the thought of this movie getting out made him practically vibrate. He slipped off his stripped hoodie, resting it on the edge of his bed before sitting on it and untying his shoes kicking them off with his heels. He slid his shoes beneath his bed for rising and striding to his closet, picking out just a tank top and some sweat pants then heading to the bathroom. 

He made his way to the kitchen after having his shower and changing, feeling much more comfortable and clean. He looked over as his very tired dog, Rocky, made her way down. He smiled and whistled her over " Hey, puppy, sorry I'm late. You must be hungry. " Purring as he scratched the fluff on her cheeks before digging into the lower cupboards, pulling out the kettle and pouring a good amount in.He tugged open the fridge before pulling out some left over food, he wasn't the one to leave leftovers but he was too excited this morning to even finish his breakfast before walking out the door. Settling into the couch after grabbing his meal, it was quiet other than the speaking which came from the TV. It wasn't until well past when Alex finished he heard loud thump then a crash at which Rocky bounded up at, barking out towards the direction of the stairs. 

Alex's immediate reaction was an intruder, surely Rocky wouldn't react like this if it was just a breeze right? Which he sure was not the cause, he's always made sure to close and lock his windows and doors before leaving anywhere. He sat up, cautious, grabbing out a knife from the holder that resided in the kitchen before slowly making his way to the stairs. All the while Rocky was barking and growling, he got up to about the middle step before Rocky flew past him up the stairs. He shouted after her, tailing quickly behind her, fearful for his dog if there was any trouble up there. Whatever must've been in there is gone now as he ran in, spotting Rocky growling and sniffing at his recording equipment that was laying on the ground. He huffed out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in, he strode over to the fallen objects, setting the knife on his side bed table in the process. 

He took a look around, nothing seemed out of place. The window was closed and locked as well had so clues to as someone unlocking it and sneaking in. Alex, as much as he enjoyed the paranormal and all the scary movies, never believed there were other wordily beings. He crouched down to Rocky pet her sides and kisses the top of her head. " God, you worried me, pup. " he smiled " Thank you for making sure I'm safe. " He stood, looking at the equipment, unsure of how it could've fallen, though he just chalked it up to him putting them away in such a strange way that they toppled over. 

He felt as though something was off, looking at the equipment for a moment further he decided to take the camcorder that fell from the pile. He hoped that it wasn't broken, as it had all the rehearsals of today and that was something he did not want to lose. He sat down, spin his chair towards his computer and booted it up, he then plugged the camera to his computer to transfer the video files. He played them back, everything was fine, nothing seemed broken except for one take in the middle, which he thought was odd. He played fine at first, the slightly frizzled frame showing Sarah and Brian having a ' sass ' off before static flickered over the screen, the noise cutting out and just showing the two behind white noise making sassy gestures. The video continued like this before making a honorific buzzing noise and abruptly ending. 

Alex jumped back in surprise, certainly not excepting the loud sound after the noise cutting out completely. He sighed out, annoyed, surely that was something he wanted to keep, for times in the future and just because it was plain hilarious. He was confused as to why just this one video seemed corrupted, the camera was fine when it was recording, knew this because he was the one recording. Looking over at the corner of the screen he read the time 10: 45. He usually stayed up longer than this but he felt exhausted, so he shut off his computer. He got up, went to the bathroom to wash his teeth, lock the doors and turn all the lights off before heading to his room again, Rocky following him all the while. He got in, shutting the door behind and walked to the side of the bed, he slid off his glasses and set the neatly on his bed side table before slipping into bed. Rocky watched him before he patted the end of the bed, hopping on she curled at his feet. He smiled at this and leaned over, turning off his lamp and laying back, closing his eyes.

Though as he was drifting away he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.


	3. Pushing Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha,- I suck at writing  
> \- Joseph

It was sunny, a hot day in the middle of summer for the cast of Marble Hornets. They were all gathered in the gazebo, the spot Alex picked out for them to meet and practice. Tim was situated leaning against the railing of the gazebo with Sarah just next to him, passing back lines back and fourth while Seth was fiddling with the camera. He was standing behind it, angling it towards Tim and Sarah before looking at Alex and nodding. Alex himself had a stern expression on, he seemed irritated by something but didn't dare question why or what made him so annoyed. The director sighed out, adjusting up his falling glasses back up the bridge of his nose before waving his copy of the script "Ok, by now you should know what your lines are, we'll just keep doing rounds of that."

He shifts back, planing his heels on the floor and resting his arms back onto the railing. As Seth started recording, Tim and Sarah started passing their lines. It was relatively silent and not the greatest, but neither of them were professional actors. They were finishing up their lines, while Sarah was finishing up hers Tim pulled a pack of cigarettes out his pocket, slipping one out and putting it to his lips before lighting it. Right then, almost immediately Alex intervened, stepping in front of the still rolling camera "We're gonna do that again-" upon saying that, visible annoyance came from the two actors who just rolled theirs eyes "It doesn't sound like a conversation, it still sounds like you're reading off the script." he pointed out before walking behind the camera again "Let's just- let's just have a conversation. Let's do it again." 

Tim looked at Sarah, mumbling something under his breath to her as she nodded. He sighed and put the cigar back to his lips, looking at Alex "Do we go yet?" to which Alex replied "Action." Tim was about to start speaking before the sound of children laughing and playing was heard loudly from behind the camera "Actually, wait, we can't." Alex sighed and Sarah just crossed her arms glancing away "That's what you go for filming in a public place." Alex audibly sighed from out of the cameras view. Sarah just turned to Tim, rolling her eyes and Tim shook his head "Good thing I didn't have anything to do later today." "Yeah, I know." Sarah replied, looking at Tim to speak to him more before an annoyed Alex cut her off "Why would you have anything to do anyway, you knew you were coming on set and you knew this could take a while." Tim shook his head "Yeah, but this was supposed to be an afternoon shoot though." 

Alex sighed irritably "If you guys would do it the first time, we wouldn't have to-" Tim cut him off "It was a afternoon shoot, I didn't even buy lunch." Sarah shook her head and waved one hand "Let's just do it again-" Alex overlapped Sarah "Let's just do it again. Just stop." Sarah shifted awkwardly, obviously the tension was growing thicker and they were very annoyed by Alex's temperamental mood. "Alright." Tim huffed, looking at Alex. "Action" Tim started to speak his lines, before Alex budged in again "Cut! From the beginning!" It was a this point that Tim, Sarah and Seth managed to convince Alex to have a break. Only agreeing to it so that they could practice a bit more and so they can eat. It was a short break, but Tim and Sarah talked while Alex just grumbled about something.

Once they were all done collectively eating and conversing, Alex ushered them back into place, Tim and Sarah returning to their spots on the gazebo and Seth behind the camera. Who shut it off prior to the break, turning it on and aiming it at them before recording "Rolling" he pointed out, Alex cut in "What? Rolling? Did you not have it recording during the break?" Tim and Sarah sighed, Sarah resting her arms on the railing of the gazebo and rested her head on it while Tim was speaking to her, waving a hand about. "I told you to keep the camera recording at all times!" Alex grumbled and let out a annoyed groan "Ugh, how long was it off?" Seth stumbled over his words, clearly taken back by Alex's aggression to just shutting the camera off to reserve battery. "I forgot for a second." 

"You forgot? I gave you one job. All you were supposed to do was come in here, set up the camera, make sure it doesn't fall over and press record once. You don't stop it at all! I made this extremely clear!" Sarah pushed in, waving both her hands "Is this, hey, is this going on to go on for a while? Can I get a script again?" Alex sighed as Seth walked onto the screen, looking clearly annoyed and uncomfortable "We're saving time on the tapes." Alex snapped back "Saving time on the- you helped me load up the car, you know how many tapes we have." Alex stepped onto screen too, facing the camera and waving the script at it before looking at Seth "If we run out of time on this tape, we'll get another one. It's not a problem." Seth made a annoyed and irritated fact at the camera before stepping back behind it. "I mean, how clear do I have to make it before you listen? I mean- get off, you brought your dog!" 

Sensing how this was about to turn into a full blown fight Sarah tried to intervene "Alex, calm down!" Alex turned to her "Memorize your lines!" he spat at her. "It's just a mistake." still Alex pushed onto the subject "Memorize your lines, maybe we'll get through this a little faster." Tim sat up and glared at Alex, coming to Sarah's aid with a sarcastic remark clearly directed to Alex "Memorize your lines, just don't read them right off the page. You got to go be a little more human with it." "Oh, ok, because I've had the script in every scene." he cut back "Exactly." Sarah crossed her arms, looking at Tim, clearly just wanted to wrap up and get out of here. No one wanted to be around Alex right now, not with the way he's treating them. "Y'know, act. How about that?" Alex snapped back at their mockery "Oh yeah, yeah, that's real nice. Considering how much you're paying us and everything."

Alex basically shouted "Why would I pay you for what you're giving me? I mean, really" "Yeah, that's real nice." Tim grumbled, visibly pissed off at this point. "Who else is going to work with you with this attitude?" it was quiet for a moment before Alex sighed "Look, I'm sorry-" "Yeah, you spent so much money on tapes you can't afford actors anyway." Tim glanced at the camera, aware that it was still record and capturing everything that happens. "Let's just get it done with, alright? Let's just get it done. I'm sorry, just don't stop recording. It's not a problem. We have plenty of tapes." "Ok, I'm sorry." Seth sighed, walking behind the camera again.

They spent the rest of the afternoon recording, Alex may have toned down a bit but it was still obvious he was annoyed, at one point he just said "Good enough" and called it a day. Sarah offered a ride for Tim, who gladly took it, ranting and talking about Alex. Seth offered to stay and help Alex clean up, but Alex refused and insisted he just went home. So Alex was left, the children from earlier have all left, it was getting late and dark. Alex felt unsettled being here alone, in a empty park. Something didn't feel right, and it annoyed him. He finished packing everything and started heading off to his car, looking around and scanning the area in the process before turning and looking behind himself. He panicked looking at those trees, they felt like they were all starring at him, which urged Alex on to run to his car and just shove everything in. He got in and with shaky hands, started the car, sparring once last glance at the thick woods that led into nowhere.


End file.
